


tease me, tease me, baby

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Caan is a troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease me, tease me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!fic for finduilas_clln, based on a conversation about this interview: http://youtu.be/H7kN4Gjic8g
> 
> Fin said: "And I just noticed... when he's saying how they've got to ask Scott to "pop on a robe" for the second half of the interview so we can focus on the questions... That totally means Alex would be completely distracted whenever Scott would take off his clothes, right? ;)"

Alex tries to keep his eyes fixed on the interviewer, but he's having about as much trouble as she seems to be in the face of a mostly naked Scott. He swallows hard again when he lets his glance slip sideways for a moment, catching sight of a bare, tanned thigh, golden hairs glinting in the light, then snaps his eyes back to the blushing girl desperately trying to concentrate on her questions.

"Um, so, with - er - with the season finale, you know, uh, coming. Up. Coming up! D-do you..."

The girl - Alex feels bad for forgetting her name, but he's distracted, damn it - trails off when Scott decides to adjust himself in the chair, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs, and Alex knows exactly what boxers he threw on a moment ago when the runner knocked on the door to let them know the girl was on her way to interview them; he knows exactly how _threadbare_ they are in places, and _exactly_ how much of an eyeful this poor unsuspecting girl has just got. 

Although to be fair, at least he put _something_ on. Not that Scott would care himself in the slightest if he sat there butt naked. He's well aware that the world and its mother has seen every bit of his "goods", even if it is only Alex who has seen them up close lately. That's something Alex really shouldn't be thinking about now. No, definitely not. Definitely no thinking about Scott's junk and how it feels and tastes and - fuck.

"You were saying? About the finale? We can't give anything away, but it's going to be awesome," Scott says, flashing a grin that sends Alex's stomach looping in his insides, God only knows what it does to the girl.

Scott Caan is a troll. Alex is firm on this.


End file.
